Yorai's Catch'em'All guide
|user = Yoraiz0r |version = 1.4.0 |type = All }} This guide is meant to provide the reader with the knowledge necessary to collect all the pets that are needed to achieve the 'Catch 'em All' achievement. The Achievement To better clarify what this achievement requires, firstly let's define its description: '' "Stored all pet types on your item box or your heroes" '' Be aware that the current achievement description is outdated, and many new pet types have been introduced following the introduction of this achievement. Therefore, several familiars you may come across are not required for the Catch 'em All achievement. Storing them means either equipping them on a character or having them sit at the forge. Each pet you need to collect is of a certain "type". Each type, like tigers for example, can have a range of names, stats, and colors. The only thing that matters is the type; any tiger counts. You have 8 characters, each capable of holding 1 pet on it at a time, although its recommended to just let them all sit in your item box, so you can see what you have and what you don't at a glance. Required Pets The pet types, as noted in the page regarding Familiars are: Locations The Deeper Well - Griffon Foundries and Forges - Steam Robot Magus Quarters - Serpent Alchemical Laboratory - Laser Robot Servants Quarters - Hamster Castle Armory - Tiger Hall of Court - Genie The Throne Room - DarkBot, special variant (counts as a Laser Robot for the PC only) Royal Gardens - Fairy The Ramparts - Hawk Endless Spires - Imp The Summit - Dragon Glitterhelm Caverns - Spanky, special variant (counts as a Hamster for the PC only) Note: These are NOT all the pets in the game, but rather the ONLY ONES you NEED for the accomplishment. Remember that almost all these pets have a random chance of being available for sale at the Tavernkeep, but only after completing their respective campaign maps (listed above) at least once. Strategy *To make it easier, create a checklist to mark off which pets you have and which pets you don't. *As a note of importance, I do not know whether the player needs to have them all in the same time together, or whether simply owning a pet at one point is enough. (I myself had them all in my item box once I got it.) *The easiest/fastest ways to get common pet types (Hawk, Serpent, Dragon, Tiger, and Gryphon) is to play Assault (Challange of Endless Spires) on Easy diffculty then look at the shop. *To get guardians, You will have to go to The Summit and finish the level on Easy, Medium or Hard difficulty. Once you finish the level, youwill get a guardian of the class you played, and some others might pop up in the shop. *To get pet Animi, you will have to go to The Summit and finish it on at least INSANE difficulty. You will get the Animus of the class you played, and some others might pop up in the shop. *Another way to get ALL the pets other then the animuses and guardians, is to play levels on Survival Mode. In Survival Mode, the player will be rewarded a pet upon starting the 15th wave, regardless of the difficulty (easy is fine) and that pet will be sent straight to their item box and locked. Unlock Conditions *If you have 1 of each of these pet types, in your item box, you should unlock the achievement. *If you did not get it and have them all, go to the tavern while ALONE and drop them all to the ground and pick them up, You do not need to do this in a large bunch and can throw them one at a time. This is done to attempt to get the game to register that you have collected that pet, in case it did not the first time. ---- Have fun and have a good day :D Oh and if there are any questions, just contact me: Yoraiz0r Category:Guides